


Bloody Hell 2020

by marvelmedigeekfics



Series: Drabbles [3]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Banter, Cleaning, Fake Blood, Open Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23801518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelmedigeekfics/pseuds/marvelmedigeekfics
Summary: Whose blood is that? Except it’s not angsty and you won’t get sad :)
Relationships: Maddie Buckley/Howie "Chimney" Han
Series: Drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1714828
Kudos: 8





	Bloody Hell 2020

“Is that mine?” Chimney pointed at the bloodstain Maddie was aggressively trying to scrub out of the floor.

“All of it is yours. This is your house, Howie.” Maddie replied, continuing to scrub.

“Where’d the bloodstain come from? Did I get stabbed again and not remember?”

Maddie laughed and then got serious quickly again. “No.”

“Then where’s it from?”

“You know, babe.”

“Do I? Or are you messing with me?”

“I should hope you remember the best prank that has ever happened in this house!”

Chimney just shook his head.

“Nothing? Fake blood incident of 2020?”

“Oh! You mean bloody hell 2020? I remember, definitely!”

“Bloody hell, Howie, took you long enough!” Maddie mocked him in a surprisingly good British accent.

“Mmm, that is hot.” Chimney went in for the kiss and soon enough the fake blood was forgotten.


End file.
